Saké et tequila
by Solealuna
Summary: Bones tient bien l'alcool, mais que se passerait il si elle dépassait son seuil de tolérance ? Petit spoilers B&B que j'ai écrit dehors un soir de vacances bones lecture a vous


**Un OS assez rigolo et passionné dans l'ensemble et j'espère qu'il vous plaira .**

_Booth était dans son lit et lisait . Il était 23h mais il n'avait pas sommeil , alors , en attendant sa petite amie , il lisait son livre préféré de son auteur préférée , Tempérance Brennan . Il rit en voyant une description de Andy Allister . Comment sa partenaire pouvait continuer a nier qu'elle ne s'était pas inspirée de lui pour faire ce personnage ? Il était clair que Seeley Booth et Andy Allister était une seule et même personne , et d'après la description très, sexy drôle , intelligent et le meilleure partenaire du monde ._

PdB: Elle ne me dit jamais ça , mais je sais qu'elle le pense alors quand elle a un message a me faire passer , elle le dit dans son livre , c'est un peu notre moyen de communication secrète et ça me plait . Je me dit quand même que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir … bon sang je suis le plus chanceux du monde de l'avoir dans ma vie et de partager avec elle ce qu'elle ne partage avec personne d'autre , je sais que tout les hommes sain d'esprits voudraient être a ma place . Elle a tout pour elle , l'intelligence ,la beauté ,le charme l'argent et de ces yeux .. je m'y perds a chaque fois , je suis sur que si je lui disait ça elle dirait qu' anthropologiquement parlant , c'est impossible de se perdre dans deux globes oculaires . Elle prends tout au premier degrés . Mais c'est ce qui fait qu'elle est ma Bones et pour rien au monde je ne voudrait la changer .

_Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit même pas sa petite amie se mettre dan le lit et c'est juste quand elle lui fit la bise qu'il se réveilla _

B: Oh salut Hannah ça va ?

H: Oui journée épuisante mais ça va . Et Toi ? Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées

B: Un peu fatigué aussi . J'étais en train de lire le livre de Bones

H: De le Relire je crois non ? Tous les soirs tu le lis tu cherches quelque chose ?

B: Oh non c'est juste que … je le redécouvre a chaque fois elle a vraiment beaucoup de talents et pas seulement pour écrire , dans la vie de tous les jours elle est exceptionnelle . Elle a peut être quelques faiblesses mais vraiment je crois que c'est la femme le plus formidable que j'ai jamais rencontrer …

_Sur ce il embrassa Hannah et éteignit la lumière pour commencer sa nuit . Hannah le regarda quelques secondes bizarrement et s'allongea a son tour . _

_Après plusieurs minutes , aucun des deux n'était endormit .D'un coup , ils sursautèrent en entendant _

_un gros bruit venant de la porte de l'entrée . _

B: reste la je vais voir .

_Alors qu'il s'approchait , les coups continuèrent , comme si quelqu'un voulait défoncer la porte avec une petite force . Puis il entendit des petits rires , des rires qu'ils reconnaitrait entre mille , il se précipita vers le bruit et ouvrit la porte ._

B: Bones ?

_La dite Bones était par terre , morte de rire , et essayait tant bien que mal de se relever . Elle leva alors la tête dans sa direction et dit _

T: (riant) Booth ? Vous faites quoi chez moi ?

_Il aida sa partenaire a se relever et l'amena a l'intérieur . Elle était totalement bourrée ; jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça . Elle tient bien l'alcool alors pour en arriver a ça , il avait peur de savoir combien de verres elle avait pu boire . Pourquoi s'était elle mise dans cet état ?_

B: Bones vous êtes chez moi ...qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

T : Oh c'est joli chez vous ça tourne mais c'est beau .

B: Bones racontez moi … qu'est ce que vous avez fait ce soir ?

T: Euh .. je suis allez manger au chinois .. j crois j'ai bu plusieurs verre de saké et après … je suis passée dans un bar … j'ai bu de la tequila j crois

B: mauvais mélange .

T:le gérant a appelé un taxi pour moi , et … je me retrouve ici alors que mes clés ne rentrent pas dans la serrure

H: Seeley ? Dr Brennan ? Que faites vous là ?

T: Hannah ! quel plaisir !

B: Elle a trop bu .

H: OH appelle un taxi pour la raccompagner

B: Non je vais le faire …

T: o ooo il est trop gentil cet homme

H: Je sais ,Seeley … tu es fatigué laisse je vais appeler un taxi .

B: Hannah ! J'ai le droit d'aider ma Bones a rentrer chez elle . Bones je vais m'habiller et je reviens .

T: Oki

_Il partit laissant les deux femmes seules dans le salon_

T: Je suis désolée de …

H: O c'est bon

T: Vous savez vous avez de la chance de l'avoir … pour vous

H: Je sais . Je suis assez fière

T: Mais je vous préviens si vous le faite souffrir , vous aurez a faire a moi

H: O et qu'est ce que l'anthropologue va faire ?

T: je vous ferais regretter d'avoir des nerfs sous la peau .

_Hannah fit lever Bones et la prit par le col du tee shirt _

H: et si vous vous approchez trop de MON Seeley je détruit votre réputation c'est clair ?

_Le mouvement et le trop plein d'alcool dans son estomac donnerent la nausée a Bones et celle ci vomit sur la petite amie de son partenaire , partenaire qui arriva quand Hannah hurla_ .

B: Hannah ! Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait .

H: ELLE m'a vomi dessus !

B: Ca va Bones ?

T: J 'crois .

H: Seeley !viens m'aider a enlever ça .

_La dans cette situation , le choix se porte sur aider sa petite amie ou sa partenaire . Mais dans sa tête le choix était tout simplement sa partenaire ou Hannah . Il prit la main de Bones et dit a Hannah_

B: Je la dépose et je reviens

_Il ferma la porte , laissant la blonde seule dans l'appartement rugissant de colère son choix était fait ._

DANS LA VOITURE

B: Bones , pourquoi avez vous fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir bu autant?

T: Pour oublier …

B: pour oublier quoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas , tourna la tête vers la route et retint ses larmes qui s'accumulait dans le coin de ses yeux . Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement elle dit d'une voix épuisée

T: Pour oublier que je suis amoureuse

Il se figea et la regarda . Une larme avait couler le long de sa joue droite , il l'essaya d'un geste tendre et détacha sa ceinture

B: Allez Bones , venez je vais vous raccompagner .

PdB: Amoureuse ? Ma Bones amoureuse ? De qui ? De quoi ? De moi ? N'importe quoi ! Mais si c'est possible ! Mais non elle a bu . CONDUIT TOI EN AMI ET AIDE LA A SE COUCHER

I_ls ouvrirent la porte de l'appartement et entrèrent dedans ; Bones se déshabilla , se mit en pyjama et s'installa dans son lit , Booth s'assit a ses cotés _

B: Bones , il faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils surtout pour un homme

T: c'est pas n'importe qui , Booth , c'est L'homme . Je suis sure que c'est le bon , je le sens . Mais il est en couple et il est heureux , je ne peux pas lui offrir plus que sa petite amie lui offre déjà .

B: Vous lui avez dit que vous l'aimiez ?

T: Non mais je sais qu'il suffirait d'un pas en avant .

_Elle le regarda intensément , il avait compris le message . C'était égoïste de sa part mais il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas . Mais il s'approcha tout de même et lui dit _

B: Oui un pas en avant

_Tempérance fit un mouvement qui fit perdre l'équilibre a Booth , qui tomba sur elle et qui permit a leurs lèvres de se rencontrer . Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant plusieurs secondes puis Tempérance commença a mouvoir ses lèvres sur celle de Booth , ce mouvement fit un électrochoc dans le corps de l'agent ; il répondit au baiser passionnément et demanda l'accès a sa bouche .elle lui donna sans aucune réticence et leurs langues se rencontrèrent . Tempérance se redressa sans rompre le baiser pour l'approfondir un peu plus encore , il la colla a lui en passant ses gros bras dans son dos avec violence , elle ne resta pas en reste et entoura son cou de ses bras l'empêchant ainsi de se séparer d'elle . Il n'en n'avait aucunement l'intention .ils gémissaient sous les assauts de s deux langue , ils étaient si serrés l'un de l'autre qu'ils fusionnaient presque . A aucun moment , ils ne séparèrent leurs bouches , faisant jouer de leurs langues dans un ballet a la fois doux et provoquant . Après plusieurs minute trop courtes , leurs cages thoraciques étaient contractées au maximum pour récupérer la moindre partielle d'air restant mais au bout d'un moment , ils furent obligés de se séparer . À peine une demi seconde . Et ils reprirent l'assaut de l'autre comme si cette demi seconde avait été la plus horrible de leurs vie . Sans se séparer de lui , elle passa ses mains dans son dos , sous la chemise qu'il portait , le contact des deux peaux leurs fit poussé un grognement de satisfaction .Bones l'attira sur elle , il se retrouva totalement allongé au dessus d'elle ._

_A ce moment de pur délice , Booth réunit toute sa raison restante et dans un effort surhumain digne des 12 travaux d'Hercule il se sépara de sa femme , non sans poussé un gémissement de mécontentement et lui dit , la respiration haletante ._

B: Bones … on en peut pas .

T: Tu n'as pas envie de moi c'est ça ?

B: o non ma Bones , j'te jure ça me fait mal tellement j'ai envie de toi et …

_Il s'arrêta pour rigoler légèrement , elle avait un petit sourire rieur qui le fait craquer _

B: Mais on en peut pas . Tu as bu , je ne veux pas profiter de toi tu pourrais regretter demain . Je ne veux pas que notre première fois se passe comme ça . Écoute , cette nuit , tu vas dormir , et je te jure qu'on en parle demain devant une bonne aspirine ...Tu veux que je reste ?

T: non dépêche toi de rentrer sinon je vais abuser de toi .

_Il rit alors qu'elle se faufilait sous les draps _

_B_: a demain Bones

T: Booth ?

B: oui ?

T: J'crois que j'ai plus d'aspirine .

_Il rit et lui dit qu'il en amènerais demain a la première heure et il partit _

_Arrivé chez lui , il ne fit même pas attention a la femme dans son lit et se coucha sans un mots , un sourire heureux et gigantesque sur le visage ._

_LENDEMAIN_

_Il sonna a la porte de l'appartement de sa Bones . Il entendit des grognements mais sut que c'était normal , quand elle ouvrit la porte , il n'avait qu'une envie , la prendre dans ses bras masi il se __retint de justesse ._

B: salut Bones ça va ?

T: Bien mais je vous en prie parlez moins fort .

B: Bien sur

T: je vous le dit saké et tequila ça fait pas bon ménage

B: Vous avez beaucoup bu hier .

T: oui et ça fait faire des rêves bizarre , j'ai rêvé qu'on s'embrassaient ! mais bon je sais que c'est faux parce que , dans mon rêve , nous nous embrassions pendant trop longtemps , dans la réalité , c'est impossible de rester autant sans respirer

_Il ne dit rien rougissant et se contenta de sortir de sa poche les aspirines ._

T: Que ?

B: Hier soir … quand je vous ait raccompagner , vous m'avez dit que vous n'en n'aviez plus .

_Elle resta figée sur place et ouvrit la bouche_ .

T: Non .. alors

B: oui Bones ..

_Elle_ _se prit la tête entre les mains_ .

T: l'alcool ! Il faut pas boire mon père il me dit !ne boit pas !après il arrive des accidents ….

B: Bones …

T: je vous ait dit quoi ? Je vous en prie dite moi .

B: Vous avez dit que vous buviez pour oublier que vous étiez amoureuse … de moi .

_Elle commença a faire les cents pas sous le regard malheureux de son partenaire ._

T: Comment … comment j'ai pu boire autant pour vous dire ça .

B: Bones ce n'est pas votre faute .

T: SI ! Si je n'avais pas bu pour vous oublier jamais vous ne l'auriez su !

B: vous … voulez dire que c'était vrai ?

T: BIEN SUR QUE C ETAIT VRAI ! L'alcool enlève toutes les ambiguïtés et ainsi , on ne ment pas et on dit tout ce qu'on pense et ressent . Tout ce qu'on fait bourré on y rêvait sobre et ce qu'on dit , on y a pensé !

B: Alors …

T: oui Booth . Je suis amoureuse de vous . Je n'ai jamais connu ce sentiments , mais tous ceux qui l'ont ressentit me disent que c'est ça . C'est totalement irrationnel et je sais que vous etes en couple , heureux et comblé mais je ne peux pas m'en empecher ...J'ai mal a chaque fois que je vous vois avec Hannah (pleurant) j'ai mal quand vous vous embrassez , et j'ai envie de me frapper quand je pense que je vous ais repoussé . Mais je pleure aussi quand je me dit que je ne pourrais jamais vous rendre heureux . Je ne supporterai pas si je vous perdais ou si je vous faisait souffrir . Je vous aime Booth et tout ce que je veux , c'est vous voir heureux … avec ou sans

_Elle n'avait pas put finir sa phrase car des lèvres étaient venus stopper les siennes . Ce contact fit couler plusiurs larmes ,elle ferma les yeux et apprécia le baiser . Elle gémit de plaisir sous les lèvres de son partenaire . Entre deux baisers plus doux les uns que les autres , il la rassurait _

B: tu es … tout ce que je veux … tout ce... dont j'ai besoin … JAMAIS … au grand jamais … je ne te ferais du mal .. tu ne me perdra pas …. peut importe ce que tu me donne … ton amour me suffit … bon sang … je m'en fiche que tu m'ait repoussé ...puisque tu es revenue …Je t'aime Bones je t'aime plus que tout Tempérance Brennan .

_Elle pleura , jamais elle n'avait eut autant envie de pleurer , de joie bien sur . Elle avait encore peur , il y avait tant a perdre mais aussi tant a y gagner , pour la première fois depuis des mois elle était heureuse . Booth mit fin au baiser avant de dire ._

B: Je vais voir Hannah , je dois lui dire .. reste la je reviens . Ne t'enfuis pas aie confiance en moi aie confiance en nous .

_Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir . Elle sourit bêtement . C'est dingue , une anthropologue judiciaire au QI de génie souriait bêtement a cause du plus genial des hommes . L'amour rends idiot _

1heure plus tard

T: Alors ?

B: et bien .. je lui ais dit , elle ne m'a pas cru , j'ai insister , elle a pleurer , elle a poser des questions je lui ais répondu … Elle a pleuré , elle m'a insulté , elle a crié et a casser un vase … elle s'est calmé , s'est excusée et nous a souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur et ..elle est partit .

_Il s'installa sur le canapé et Tempe vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste réconfortant ._

T: ça va aller ?

B: Bien sur que ça va aller vu que tu es la . Mais on va prendre notre temps .

T: Bien sur . On ira doucement , on est pas préssés , on a attendu tellement longtemps , on encore attendre un peu .

Exactement . On a le temps d'avoir le temps _dit il en l'embrassant_

**J'espere que ça vous as plu . C'est mon retour et je vais faire deux petites histoires avant de faire ma série de OS (avec des si ) . laissez moi des reviews sil vous plait .**


End file.
